1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus and, more particularly, to a ceiling light assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ceiling fitting comprises a housing secured on a ceiling, a light emitting element mounted in the housing, and a cover mounted on the housing to cover the light emitting element. Thus, the ceiling fitting is attached to the ceiling so as to provide a lighting function. However, the conventional ceiling fitting does not have a sound playing function. A conventional sound device is mounted on a wall to provide an audio playing function. However, the conventional sound device does not have an illuminating function. In addition, the ceiling fitting and the sound device are mounted independently, thereby wasting the mounting space, and thereby causing inconvenience to the user in assembly of the ceiling fitting and the sound device. Further, the ceiling fitting and the sound device are arranged respectively and are not integrated, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality thereof Further, the ceiling fitting and the sound device are assembled respectively, thereby complicating the wiring work of the ceiling fitting and the sound device.